


Trained

by oliviathecf



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Forced Exhibitionism, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: Tiger is sent in to rescue Jason from Roman.Things are never that simple.





	Trained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Walor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walor/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for [ Walor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walor/pseuds/Walor) because she deserves good things! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Roman was smoking a cigar when he stepped up to the huge dark wood desk, arms behind his back. He wasn’t aware that Roman smoked, then again, there was a lot that Tiger hadn’t known about Roman Sionis. Or that he hadn’t been told by Grayson when Grayson cashed in a favor from him, something that was supposed to be a simple mission.

Rescue Red Hood from the Black Mask. A simple request, one that should’ve been easy for a man who had once been Agent One and was now Patron of the entire Spyral operation. He was expecting a little resistance but it was supposed to be a simple grab and go.

The first red flag came with the complete lack of resistance. There were no guards blocking his way as he entered the Sionis building through a window on the twentieth story. There were guards, sure, but they hadn’t bothered blocking his way at all. Instead, they just stared at Tiger as he took two of them down before realizing that they weren’t fighting back in any way. Instead, they just stared at him through their strange masks, like they had been instructed not to do anything.

He should’ve just left after that, everything about it screamed “trap” to him. But he owed Grayson, and Tiger wasn’t one to go back on a promise. So he pressed forward, riding the elevator all the way up to the highest floor that the elevator would go up to, bringing him to Roman’s spacious office.

Tiger hadn’t exactly ever seen Jason Todd before but he could reasonably assume that he was the young man kneeling by Roman’s side. If the young face and muscular figure was anything to go by, the man that Dick sometimes called a brother in that complicated way. They looked more like brothers that Tiger would’ve expected, the jokes of Bruce Wayne having a type were more true than he had thought. 

Jason was also entirely naked, save for a tight pair of black briefs and a patent leather collar tight around his neck. He wore an expression of a man that was entirely broken, it was a look that Tiger had seen on men and women before, and it instantly put him on edge. Jason was in deeper than Dick had known, his odd, purple eyes displaying nothing behind them. He was like a pet and the thought made Tiger’s jaw ache from how tightly he grit his teeth.

Roman choked out a laugh, a forced sound from behind teeth that chomped on the end of a cigar. He flicked his hand out, ashing it into Jason’s suddenly open mouth, and brought it back to his...well. He didn’t exactly have lips behind that mask he wore.

Thick grey smoke curled out from behind Roman’s teeth, puffing up towards the ceiling in long coils, and Tiger knew instantly how he wanted to be perceived. Roman wanted to be seen as the smartest man in the room, knew that he wasn’t, but he knew that he also had the upper hand. 

He had what Tiger wanted, and what he wanted was human. At least in Tiger’s eyes, to Roman, Jason was an object. An object that was meant to break, easily tossed aside for another new toy. Roman was the type of man who’s cruelty was a fetish, a blatant, obvious one to the point where it was mentioned in just about every file that anyone had on him. Tiger watched as he ashed his cigar into Jason’s waiting mouth yet again, eyes snapping up as he began to speak.

“I know what you’re here for,” Roman said, voice echoing in the space between them, “and I understand. Y’see, think of me as the trainer.”

Roman gestured towards Jason, who continued to stare blankly ahead like a statue or a portrait of himself. Made up in Roman’s image it seemed, as both of their eyes sparked the same purple color.

“I acquire...difficult pets. And I train them, make them disciplined. And then I pass them along to the highest bidder.”

Gloved fingers brush along Jason’s curls delicately before gripping tightly, yanking him in closer. The kid goes down, head laid out on Roman’s knee, and Tiger watched the scene before him without displaying any emotion. If Roman believed he was there to purchase Jason, then that was the role he was going to play. 

“This particular pet is...a bit special to me, I’m afraid. I’m not so willing to part with him just yet, but he can demonstrate the skills my other offerings have,” Roman started, running his fingers through Jason’s hair, “they’re all trained similarly.”

Roman didn’t have to tell Jason what to do. The kid moved on his own accord, shambling over like he was half dead, empty eyes looking nowhere as they were trained on Tiger’s face. And then he fell to his knees with an echoing thump, practically throwing himself to the floor. Tiger stood there, staring down at black hair, motionless as Jason worked quickly to pull his completely flaccid cock out of his pants.

Tiger looked beyond Jason’s head, trying to keep the panic out of his eyes as he made eye contact with Roman.

Roman, who was looking at him like he _knew_. Tiger wasn’t there to shop for a pet, and he knew it very well. He could see blinding white teeth as Roman couldn’t control his glee, grinning as Jason sucked Tiger’s soft cock into his mouth. Tiger hissed out through his teeth, hand landing on Jason’s head like he was going to push him back. He tried, but the kid just reached up and gripped the back of his thighs in a vice grip, bobbing his head in that practiced, passionless way.

Gotham glittered behind Roman’s head, and Tiger imagined them on a screen rather than behind a window in a tall building. He wondered what people would say if they could see what was being done to him, what he was doing to a man. The moment that he grew from soft to rock hard from the stimulation, purple eyes snapping up to look at him as his cock grew in Jason’s mouth.

Allah forgive him. Jason, Dick, everyone, forgive him. Tiger gasped out softly, failing to bite back the noise as Jason sucked him noisily, messily, and Roman laughed from his seat. Another awful noise in a sea of them.

Jason was good at it, and that was the problem. Well trained, just the right amount of suction. He tilted his head back and Tiger’s cock slid down his throat like it was fucking nothing. It felt incredible and terrible, and it had been way too long because who had time for sex anyway? The kid showed no emotion as he deep-throated Tiger, and that was the part that had him feeling like a walking piece of shit.

He was a spy, trained for literally everything, including honey pot missions. And he was being completely unwound by his dick down someone’s throat.

And then it was over. Quickly, embarrassingly and mercifully so, his hips pumped up shallowly as he spilled down Jason’s throat, bowing over under the fluorescent lights and letting out a sharp grunt.

Jason swallowed and sat back with that same blank look on his face, the only tell being his red, wrecked mouth.

The doors burst open and all the men who had let him go by before were charging him, pushing him to his knees before he could even tuck his spent cock back into his pants. 

And, when Roman rounded his desk, slow clapping like the jackass he is, Tiger knew that he was going to be the one in need of rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave me some hate (or love) either here or at these places.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)


End file.
